Buffy takes a detour to a crypt
by leoinna
Summary: My oneshot of Buffy/Spike! Rated M for lemons.


**My oneshot at Buffy/Spike. Love the series!**

**I do not own the rights to the characters, just a fan.**

**Also note that English is not my native language, so be kind.**

* * *

This wasn't a good idea. She knew this, but she also knew that he would be there, wanting her, and if there was something Buffy Summers really needed right now, it was to be wanted.

Wanted and thoroughly ravished.

All this went through her mind as she made her way across the graveyard to his crypt. Maybe if some vampire came along trying to kill her, she would have an excuse not to visit him.

She looked around hopefully, fingering her stake. Nothing. It was as quiet as a graveyard. Ironically.

Finally she was outside his crypt, or his grave. Whatever you want to call it, it wasn't a home.

As she entered she saw his silhouette in front of the TV, drinking his Jack Daniels.

"Hi.."

Spike turned around with a look of surprise on his face. He was obviously not expecting her to be there, but he quickly gained control and looked at her with that smug look.

"Slayer, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Buffy didn't answer at first; she lowered her gaze to look at the floor. Suddenly shy in front of her old nemesis.

"Is something wrong?" Spike looked worried and hurried over to her. "Are you okay?"

That did it for her. His obvious affection towards her, his loving grace.

Buffy looked up, meeting her eyes with his. She raised her hand and put it on his cheek, slowly stroking it with her thumb.

Spike closed his eyes, leaning into her touch and savoring the moment. Their lips were closing the gap between them, until they were only breaths apart.

He could feel her hot, slow breathing on him and it made him moan.

Buffy took that as a sign and let her lips touch his in a passionate kiss. His hands cupped her face as he deepened the kiss. A light bite on the lip and Spike willingly opened his mouth to let her tongue in.

Buffy started to thug on the hem of this black t-shirt, releasing it from his pants. When the white skin of his stomach was exposed she ran her hands over it. Feeling his muscles tense at her touch.

Spike broke loose from the kiss, panting even though he didn't have to breathe.

"Come, let me show you something" he said and took her by the hand and started to walk across the room towards a hole in the floor.

Buffy let out a sigh, she didn't want to go sightseeing, she wanted to rip every last bit of clothing from the blond vampire in front of her. She wanted to devour him, licking and nibbling at every inch of his body.

Spike took them down some steps and through the hole. Underneath his crypt was a big carved out room with a king sized bed. He stopped to look at her, wanting to see her reaction, closely examined her face, wondering if this was maybe too much, too fast.

The petite blond girl took one look at the bed and thought:

_I don't want to be wined and dined, I just want him and I want him to be fierce. I don't want soft, then I would be with Angel. I want pure passion._

So Buffy did the only thing she could think of to get the action started. She took her shirt and bra off.

Spike looked her up and down with lust in his eyes and smiled his trademark smile, tongue touching his front teeth.

"Well, well.."

The slayer started walking towards the bed and sat down, wanting him to come with, and the vampire wasn't slow to oblige. On his walk over he pulled his black t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

Buffy crawled back on the bed and opened her legs slightly, inviting him to come closer, to push his entire body against hers, to feel his skin pressed against hers.

Spike climbed on to the bed and positioned himself on top of her. Breathing in her scent in the crook of her neck. He could smell her blood rushing so close to the surface of her skin. He liked that he could make her blood rush like that.

Brushing his lips against her jaw line, he traced it until he came to the corner of her mouth. Then Buffy couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his face, forcing his lips against her, arching her back so they were pressed against each other. Her warm body against his cool skin, her hands stroking his back.

As they kissed, Spike reached in between them and expertly unbuttoned her pants. He paused for a moment, breaking the kiss to pull them off. Buffy took this short moment of to clear her head, trying to understand the situation.

Here she was, lying almost naked under the vampire who had so many times tried to kill her. A bloodsucker she so many times wished to stake, and she was enjoying herself! Not just a little, if you took the spreading wetness between her legs as a sign.

Suddenly she wanted more control, so she grabbed Spikes shoulders, flipping him over so she was the one on top, straddling him.

He looked so sexy underneath her.

_This was something that you could get used to._

Buffy reached in between her legs, unbuckling his belt and she could feel his eyes on her as she did. Sliding his pants of, only two thin layers of fabric was all that was separating their sexes. She could feel him pulsing.

Needing some sort of friction she slowly rolled her hips, grinding against him, closing her eyes. They both let out a small moan.

"Oh.. Slayer.. God.. You smell so good. I want to taste you."

Spike gripped her hips, flipping them back to original position. Ripping her panties of, desperate to touch her, feel her, and taste her.

Being on top of her he could feel her squirm, trying to regain control once again.

_Well, the Slayer is used to be in charge. _Spike thought and smiled. _But not tonight.. _

He grabbed her hands, putting them above her head. He swiftly took a silk scarf, lying on the bedside table.

_I guess some of Harmonies stuff can be used for something._

With the scarf he tied her hands to the headboard of the bed, making it almost impossible for her to move.

Chuckling at her obvious discomfort he started kissing her again, trying to reassure her that his action, perhaps not pure, at least had good intentions.

He could feel heat radiating from her core. Spike just couldn't resist, slipping one hand down he rested it on her sex.

Buffy's hips buckled up, trying to get more friction.

Sliding one finger up her slit, Spike spread the wetness up and down pushing in between the folds.

The Slayer moaned more loudly now, tugging desperately at her restraints.

"Oh.. Please… Please!"

Placing his thumb on her bundle of nerves, he rubbed it and listened to her hiss. Pushing one finger into her, Spike was completely amazed by the warmth. He had thought that her mouth was like a burning furnace, but this.. This was like that multiplied by ten!

He started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her, smiling at her reaction at his touch.

But he wanted more so he leaned down; taking a big breath so he could smell her, wanting to remember her sweet aroma. He removed his thumb and replaced it with his tongue. Flicking it over her clit, tasting her juices.

Buffy arched her back, finding it hard to control her motions. Her legs were shaking, her body feeling warm all over like she had a fever. A clenching began in the pit of her stomach.

Spike felt her inner walls starting to tighten around his finger, so he stopped, hearing her moan at the lack of movement and friction.

He released himself from the confinement of his boxers, letting his penis swing free. He positioned himself at her opening, looking into her eyes, wanting permission.

"Oh god yes! Spike please, please!"

The vampire didn't need anything else. He pushed himself into her, one inch at a time. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt her so tight and wet around him.

When he was completely sheeted inside of her he paused, both of the savoring the moment. He leaned up and released her hands from the scarf, wanting her to be free to feel whatever she wanted.

As Spike again started to move his hips, he let out a growl, sounding a lot like a vampire on the hunt.

Buffy clawed at his back, wanting him to be impossibly closer.

The clenching was now almost unbearable, and she was close to her release. Biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming, she wrapped her legs around him and helped him push in deeper.

Then she let go and let her climax wash over her, pumping his penis with her muscles.

That did it for Spike, he could not stop himself from coming with one last push.

"AH FUCK!"

Lying side by side in the oversized bed, both of them were trying to catch their breath.

"Holy shit Slayer. That was.."

"Mind-blowing!" Buffy finished his sentence.

They looked at each other and laughed. And Buffy knew in that minute that this was not going to be the last time she took a detour on her patrolling to come visit the Englishman's' crypt.

* * *

**Please comment if you liked it! I will try to write more if the respons is good.**


End file.
